A Simple Request
by DelphiProphesy
Summary: Wufei is the servant of Lord Treize and a loyal one at that. But suddenly Treize begins beating his servant for denying one simple request. What is this request and why wont the stubborn servant give in? My first new fic in a long while please R&R! AU 5x?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor am I making any profit off of this story. It is merely for the entertainment of myself and others.

Warnings: T for now but the rating my change depending on where I go with this fic

Summary: Wufei is the servant of Lord Treize and a loyal one at that. But suddenly Treize begins beating his servant for denying one simple request. What is this request and why wont the stubborn servant give in?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_SMACK!_ The sound reverberated of the stone wall of the master's chambers leaving a servant boy splayed out on the cold floor.

"You have been such a good servant to me Wufei," the tall ginger haired man approached the victim of his abuse and bent close to his face. "And now when I make one simple request you turn around a defy me? I have never known such dissent from you little dragon." The master looked down at the young asian his tone calm and even.

"But my lord, your wife…" Wufei began to respond with downcast eyes before a strong hand hit his left cheek for the second time.

"You will not mention the Lady Une in my presence!" His tone lowered to a threatening rumble and piercing blue eyes glared at the boy on the floor before him. "Nor will you speak of these events to Lady Une or to anyone else for that matter. If you so much as mutter a word or give hint of my request I will have your tong removed. Do you understand me boy?"

Wufei swallowed the lump in his throat, "yes Lord Kushrinada." He kept his eyes looking down as he rose to his feet, his hand reaching up to touch the swollen patch on his cheek.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Treize waved his servant off and went to his plush chair by the fire place. "Oh, and Wufei," the raven haired teen turned back to his master before he could leave the chambers, "don not think that this is over."

With that Wufei bowed and left the room before anything else could be said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei stormed down the hall and away from his master's chambers. Onyx eyes scanned every turn looking for the best way to put as much distance between him and the man he had just confronted, anger and disgust not allowing him to stop. _How could he make such a request of me?_ He thought to himself. _Such a thing should never be ordered for. Especially by that man!_

"Hey Fei!" The sound of a chipper voice had Wufei stopping in his tracks and turning to see a braided youth bounding towards him. The violet eyed teen stopped when he reached his friend, panting slightly. "I was beginning to think you had become def! I have been shouting your name the past several moments."

"I am sorry, Duo, I was distracted," Wufei replied curtly. Duo was the long time friend of the asian teen as they had both come to the castle at about the same time as children, quickly learning to rely on and trust each other. Duo had been sold to Lord Treize by his poor farming parents. They had very little money to support themselves much less a child and so they gave up their son in exchange for their supper. Wufei had come to the home of their Lord as the result of a raid and slave trade. His entire village had been burnt to the ground when the western men came. They took prisoners, any one they deemed capable of hard labor or attractive enough to be traded into a brothel, and marched them back to their western homeland to sell them off. Wufei had attracted the eye of the young Lord Kushrinada and was quickly bought up by him.

"So what happened to your face my friend?" Duo reached a hand towards the fresh bruise forming on his best friend's cheek. Wufei quickly proceeded to swat away the hand of his concerned friend.

"You need not worry about it. It is nothing." He gave Duo a small smile to reassure him, the smile he reserved only for those violet eyes. He would not worry Duo with his problems at this time. What had passed was done for now and Wufei was sure that those events would set off Duo's notorious temper. The man was ever loyal to his friends and fiercely protective, and when anything happened to the ones he cared for he would lash out. Sometimes his rebellious actions would earn him some very severe beatings. And always after said beatings Wufei would be there to clean up the mess.

With slight hesitation and a wary look Duo responded. "Alright." Wufei knew that Duo saw through his lie but he would let it go for now. "Come I have word that the cooks are looking for extra hands in the kitchen. Perhaps if we help them there will be a reward in it for us!" The braided boy was back to his normal cheery self and thinking about food as he often did. Wufei nodded, smiling, in agreement and with that the two were racing off towards the kitchens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all so much for reading!!! Please leave me some love in the form of a review!!! Oh and I don't have a beta so please feel free to let me know what needs fixing! Any and all comments would be great and I could really use some encouragement!!!

Sorry this chapter is so short. Once I get on a roll with this I hope my chapters will become longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Dissclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah I don't own Gundam Wing

Warnings: None really

Pairings: 3x4 5x?

Note: This chapter's longer then the last one so I hope I can keep up with writing longer chapers. It's a little boring just character intros and some background so i appologise for that and will do my best to make up for it in the next chapter!! Once again I have no beta so please let me know of any glairing mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens ran towards the kitchens, the social center for the entire castle staff. Once there they were both greeted by an exuberant woman with golden twisted hair and slightly slanted eyes.

"Hello boys. I thought I might be seeing my two favorite ruffians today." Sally teased the young men with a warm smile. Sally was the head of the servants and staff as well as a mother hen to everyone in Lord Treize's home. She made sure that every thing was done and completed smoothly to his Lordship's standards. In the eyes of all the people who lived within the castle no one could ever do a better job then their Sally Po. Sally proceeded to wipe her hands on the brown apron she wore over her simple dusty blue peasant dress, and open her arms to embrace the two boys that were like sons to her.

"So what sorts of trouble have the two of you gotten into today? I see that you've already been in a spot of trouble by the looks of that bruise, Wufei. Normally it is Duo that gets into that sort of mischief." Sally turned to a bowel on a nearby countertop and took two apples out tossing one to Duo and the other to Wufei.

"I do not! I have quite a mind to stay out of trouble, thank you very much!" Sally giggled listening to Duo who took an exaggerated huffy bite from his apple.

"Well then how did you go about ripping your shirt?" She picked at a white and brown blotched colored sleeve with a large tear in it.

"Well it is not my fault you always have me working outside doing the back breaking manual labor!" The braided lad took on a haughty air, crossing his arms and upturning his nose. "Why don't you have Wufei go out and work the stables?"

Sally just continued to giggle good naturedly at her young friend. "Because the master favors Wufei and would be furious if he were out in the fields. Besides I need a strong strapping young lad like you out there. Who else could do what you to? Now turn for me so that I can get a look at the rest of you and make sure you have not torn anything else." Duo did as he was instructed albeit in as childish and huffy a manor as he could. The older woman examined the rest of the loose dirty white top and simple baggy black pants, for servants clothes were often made large so that they could be grown into and worn longer. Nothing aside from that one rip and all the dirt seemed amiss.

"Well you do not look in too bad a shape. Just be sure to get that shirt to Hilde so she can repair it before you make it any worse. Oh and do get it cleaned it is absolutely filthy."

"Yes mum." Duo looked so much like an annoyed child talking to his mother.

Wufei smiled slightly at his boisterous friend before telling Sally about the 'trouble' he had gotten into. "My bruise is not bad, Sally. You needn't worry it does not hurt at all."

"But how did it come about? You are not the type who usually gets into trouble around here."

"I…" Wufei paused to think of how to best explain what happened without letting on to the full story. "I said something to upset Lord Treize."

"Wufei! I have never known you to speak out to Lord Kushrinada." Sally's eyes were wide with shock. "You are lucky that was all that he did. You know what a short temper that man has. What was it you said to him?"

"I spoke of the Lady Une." Well that was not a complete lie.

"Ah that would do it. There have been whispers of their marriage falling apart." Sally's tone was hushed as she leaned in to tell her audience without being overheard.

"What was that about a marriage?" The three friends jumped in surprise and fear. Discussing the Lord and Lady's private life was not looked well upon and could come with a swift and severe punishment.

Before them stood a blond with dazzling aqua eyes and an absolutely radiant smile, he was dressed in simple but elegant blue robes with silver accents. His name was Quatre and he was the castle healer as well as one of the friendliest people you could ever hope to meet. Behind him stood his personal manservant Trowa, dressed in his usual tan shirt green leggings and brown boots. The taller man was quiet and many in the castle suspected that he and Quatre were far closer then the let on. Keeping relationships secret, even to other servants, was not uncommon. The Lord of the castle could be ruthless when truly upset and enraged and was not above using a lover to get at the person he deemed needed punishment.

"Goodness, Quatre! You scared us half to death. I thought for sure you were a guard and would report this to Lord Treize." Sally turned to Quatre, a hand was held over her chest to slow her rapid heart.

Quatre smiled and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Now you know I would never do that. I'm just here to retrieve some herbs for my latest salve recipe."

"Ah well you know which cabinet has all the herbs I pick for you in it. Oh, and you might want to whip up a batch for Wufei. It would seem that he and the master had a bit of a tiff earlier."

"Please, it is nothing it will be fine." Wufei did not like the idea of being taken care of. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself as far as he was concerned. Still, despite the protests, Quatre walked up to Wufei and examined the damaged cheek. Looking at the bruise thoughtfully he made his diagnosis.

"You are right, Wufei, it will be fine. I will still give you a small amount of cream that will deaden any pain it might cause and help it to go away faster. You would also do well to be more careful around the master." Quatre shook a finger at the raven haired youth in a scolding maternal fashion. This caused a slight snicker to come from Duo's direction.

"Duo, I do not need you laughing at this. You know as well as I that I have treated you for far worse injuries." Duo immediately shut up. As friendly and loving as Quatre could be, he was downright scary when he wanted to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lady of the castle approached her husband in the private sitting room. He was sitting in a red velvet covered chair with a book in his hands. "My Lord, how are you fairing today?"

"Just fine," came the clipped voice of her husband. She flinched slightly at the harshness of his words.

Lady Une had always been totally devoted to her husband and loved him with all her heart. The two of them had become lovers when they were just teens. Shortly after Treize began serving as a solider under the King and quickly rose trough the ranks until he was given his own castle and land as reward for his service. He then proposed to Une and they liven in the castle together and they were happy. But that happiness was short lived. Treize began to develop a temper and became more and more distant from every one, especially his wife. The change came on gradual at first but steadily it became worse. It began seeming like he had some sort of obsession that he could not let anyone know of. He valued his privacy above anything else and was easily crossed. Now the man that Lady Une had fallen for was all but gone.

"I was hoping that perhaps we could talk." Her voice was quiet and unsure. There were so many things that she needed to say but she was terrified of saying them to the man in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to upset her husband.

"About what?" Treize did not even bother to look up from his book.

"What is troubling you? My husband, you have changed so much. What has caused this?" Une let the words that she wanted so desperately to say roll off her lips. "Please I must know. What has happened to the man I loved?"

Treize paused in his reading, quietly closing his book and looking up at the Lady Une. "There is nothing that should concern you. I am fine. Now if you would please leave me I would like to continue reading." The cold voice stopped as Treize went back to his book.

"But Trieze…"

"I said LEAVE ME!"

"Yes my Lord." With those, her husbands shouted words; Lady Une curtsied and left the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed this chapeter!! Please remember to review! Reviews are like candy, they make me hyper and I work faster when I'm hyper!


End file.
